


Sometimes

by ACertainGirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainGirl/pseuds/ACertainGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I hate you. Sometimes I wish I had never met you. Sometimes I don't understand why fate brought us together just to tear us apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Much as he hated to admit, the first time he met Thalia Grace was not very romantic. They didn’t meet under the sky full of stars, or on the road where flowers were blooming, or anything like he often imagined afterwards. No, they just had to meet in a dragon cave, waiting to be eaten alive. Well, there were sparks, though. Physically.

However, he knew.

He had known since the moment they shook hands and she accidentally electrocuted him.

That it was fate that brought them together.

* * *

 

Why? Why? Why did she have to sacrifice herself? Why did she have to be so stupidly noble? Why did she leave him behind? Why couldn’t she take him with her?

Why?

* * *

He wanted to die.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to die.

But he had to live.

For Annabeth.

* * *

He looked around and he saw her smile. He closed his eyes and he heard her laugh. He opened his eyes to see hers.

These were the times he hated her the most.

* * *

Sometimes he looked around to see campers chasing each other, to see them singing happily at the campfire, to see them fall in love and kiss by the lake. But it doesn’t matter how much happiness surrounded him, hollowness never left him. A voice at the back of his head kept saying that it could have been them, chasing and laughing and kissing.

These were the times he wished they had never met.

But he remembered the cheese burger they fought over, the blanket they share, the soothing on nightmare night, the story telling, the star gazing, the happy times.

He couldn’t help remembering and wishing for those times.

* * *

One day he realized. Fate brought them together, why would it break them apart? No, it wouldn’t. And even if it did, who said he couldn’t fight it? That’s right, who said he couldn’t?

He could revive her.

And become whole again.

* * *

Once again, he had barely touched the light of hope when it was taken away.

And anger took over him.

* * *

And now he was lying in the place of the gods, dying.

Fate truly had a sick sense of humor.


End file.
